prowrestlingfandomcom_el-20200213-history
Chris Jericho
| birth_place = Μανχάσετ, Νέα Υόρκη, ΗΠΑ | death_date = | death_place = | resides =Τάμπα, Φλόριντα, ΗΠΑ | billed =Μανχάσετ, Νέα Υόρκη, ΗΠΑ Ουίνεπεγκ, Μανιτόβα, Καναδάς Κάλγκαρι, Αλμπέρτα, Καναδάς | trainer = Ed Langley Katsuji Adachi | debut = 2 Οκτωβρίου 1990 | retired = }} Ο Christopher "Chris" Keith Irvine '''(9 Νοεμβρίου 1990), περισσότερο γνωστός ως '''Chris Jericho είναι ένας Καναδός επαγγελματίας παλαιστής, μουσικός, media personality, ηθοποιός, συγγραφέας και επιχειρηματίας. Αυτή τη περίοδο έχει συμβόλαιο με το All Elite Wrestling, όπου είναι ο πρώτος AEW World Champion στη πρώτη του θητεία. Είναι περισσότερο γνωστός για το χρόνο του στο World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW), World Championship Wrestling (WCW) και διεθνώς σε promotions στο Καναδά, Μεξικό, Γερμανία και Ιαπωνία. Ο Jericho είναι γνωστός για τον υπερβολικό χαρακτήρα του ροκ σταρ και αντιθέτως για το ρόλο του γεμάτου αδιαφορία κακού (από τα τέλη της δεκαετίας του 2000 μέχρι τις αρχές της επόμενης). Ευρέως θεωρείται ένας από τους καλύτερους επαγγελματίες παλαιστές όλων των εποχών. Ο Jericho έχει κερδίσει 30 championships μεταξύ των WWE, WCW και ECW, δηλαδή των τριών μεγαλύτερων Αμερικάνικων promotions της δεκαετίας του 1990 και των αρχών του 2000. Του αποδίδεται ο τίτλος του πρώτου Undisputed WWE Champion, έχοντας ενώσει το WWE Championship και το WCW Championship. Στο WWE, ο Jericho είναι έξι φορές world champion, έχοντας κερδίσει το WWE Championship μια φορά, το WCW Championship δυο φορές και το World Heavyweight Championship τρεις φορές. Είναι επίσης εννέα φορές Intercontinental Champion (κάτι που αποτελεί ρεκόρ μέχρι και σήμερα), δυο φορές United States Champion και έχει τη διάκριση του τέταρτου WWE Grand Slam Champion. Στη πάλη Finishing και signature moves *'Breakdown' (Full Nelson Facebuster) (1990 - 2001) *'Codebreaker'(Running Double-Knee Facebreaker) (2007–παρόν) *'Walls of Jericho '(Elevated Boston Crab) (1999–παρόν) *'Liontamer '(Elevated Boston Crab with a knee on the back of the opponent's neck) χρησιμοποιείται σπάνια *'Lionsault' (Middle-rope Springboard Moonsault) 1990 - 2005 Ως signature move από το 2000–παρόν *'Inverted Spinning Elbow Strike' (2019-παρόν) Signature moves * Standing, leg-feed, or a running Enzuigiri *Backhand chop *Diving Crossbody *Diving Double Axe Handle *Double Powerbomb Pin *Double underhook που ακολουθείται από ένα backbreaker ή ένα powerbomb. *''Flashback'' (Sleeper slam, κάποιες φορές σε έναν αντίπαλο που έρχεται προς το μέρος του) *Giant swing - WCW *Ο Jericho πατάει με το ένα πόδι πάνω στο στήθος του αντιπάλου του για pin, με θεατρινισμούς *Missile dropkick *One-handed bulldog *Spinning Heel kick *Springboard dropkick σε έναν αντίπαλο έξω από τα σχοινιά του ring *Springboard plancha Παρωνύμια *"Y2J" *"The Alpha" *"Lionheart" *"The Ayatollah of Rock'n'Rolla" *"The Living Legend" *"The Mental Mastermind" (Striker's nickname for Jericho) *"The Best in the World at What He Does" *"The Paragon of Virtue" *"Your Role Model" *"The Sexy Beast" *"The Epicenter of Excitement" *"The Most Charismatic Showman to Ever Enter Your Living Room Via a Television Screen" Tag teams και stables *Jeri-Show (με το Big Show) *Chris Jericho & The Miz *Chris Jericho & Edge *Chris Jericho & Chris Benoit *Chris Jericho & Christian *Thrillseekers/Sudden Impact (με το Lance Storm) (Smoky Mountain Wrestling και Ιαπωνία) *Y2AJ (με τον AJ Styles) *Jeri-KO (με το Kevin Owens) *'The Inncer Circle' - με τους Sammy Guevara, Ortiz, Santana and Jake Hager Αξιοσημείωτα''' feuds''' Managers *Chyna (WWE) (2000) *Ralphus (WCW) Παρωνύμια για τους Fans *"Jerichoholics" (2000-2008) *"Hypocrites" (2008-2012) *"Parasites" (2008-2012) *"Wanna be's" (2012) *"Jericlones" *Friends of Jericho (2017) *Stupid Idiots (2016-2017) Theme music *"Break The Walls Down" από το Jim Johnston (WWE) (1999-2002) (2003–2018) *"Crank The Walls Down" από τους Maylene & The Sons of Disaster (WWE) (2009-2010) *"Days Of My Life" από τους J.Hart & J.Helm (WCW) *"Don't You Wish You Were Me?" από τους Fozzy (WWE) *"Eletric Head Pt. 2 (The Ecstasy)" από τους White Zombie (ECW) *"Everybody Dance Now" από τους C&C Dance Factory (CMLL) *"One Crazed Anarchist" από τους J.Hart and J.Helm (WCW) *"Rock America" από τους Danger Danger (SMW) *"Thunder Kiss '65" από τους White Zombie (WAR) Championships and accomplishments *'All Elite Wrestling' **AEW World Championship (1 φορά, Τρέχων) *'Empresa Mundial de Lucha Libre' **NWA World Middleweight Champion (1 φορά) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Television Champion (1 φορά) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Intercontinental Champion (1 φορά) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Cruiserweight Champion (4 φορές) **WCW World Television Champion (1 φορά) *'World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Champion (3 φορές) **WWE Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion (1 φορά) **WCW World Heavyweight Champion (2 times) **World Tag Team Champion (3 times) - με τους Christian (1), The Rock (1), Chris Benoit (1) **WWE Unified Tag Team Championship (2 φορές) - με τους Edge (1), Big Show (1) **WWE Intercontinental Champion (9 φορές) **WWE European Champion (1 φορά) **WWE Hardcore Champion (1 φορά) **WWE United States Championship (2 φορές) **4th WWE Grand Slam Champion **WWE Superstar of the Year 2008 **WWE Tag Team of the Year 2009 - Jeri-Show *'Wrestle Association-R' **WAR International Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion (1 φορά) - with Gedo **WAR International Junior Heavyweight Champion (1 φορά) Κατηγορία:Καναδοί παλαιστές Κατηγορία:WWE World Heavyweight Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Champions Κατηγορία:Απόφοιτοι του Dungeon Κατηγορία:WWE Intercontinental Champions Κατηγορία:Γεννήσεις το 1970 Κατηγορία:Ντεμπούτα το 1990 Κατηγορία:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Κατηγορία:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Κατηγορία:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Κατηγορία:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Stampede Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Κατηγορία:World Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Wrestle Association-R alumni Κατηγορία:WWE World Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:WWE European Champions Κατηγορία:Unified WWE Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:ECW World Television Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Hardcore Champions Κατηγορία:WWE United States Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Triple Crown champions Κατηγορία:WWE Grand Slam champions Κατηγορία:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Κατηγορία:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Canadian National Wrestling Alliance alumni Κατηγορία:WCW World Heavyweight Champions Κατηγορία:WCW World Television Champions Κατηγορία:Νικητές του Elimination Chamber Match Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές από τη Μανιτόμπα Κατηγορία:Undisputed WWE Champions Κατηγορία:Μουσικοί Κατηγορία:Άνθρωποι εν ζωή Κατηγορία:Ηθοποιοί Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές Κατηγορία:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Κατηγορία:IWGP Intercontinental Champions Κατηγορία:Podcasters Κατηγορία:Τωρινό ρόστερ του All Elite Wrestling Κατηγορία:AEW World Champions